familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1813
Year 1813 (MDCCCXIII) was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1813 January - March *January 28 - Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen's masterpiece, was published. * February 11 - Fort Meigs: Leftwich is not successful, and when he leaves, Major Amos Stoddard assumes the command of the post. * February 26 - The Secretary of War orders Colonel R. M. Johnson to hold in readiness (reserves) a regiment of mounted volunteers who will serve from 4–6 months after being called into active service. * February late- General Harrison sends out an expedition to burn the British vessels at Malden by going across Lake Erie via the Bass Islands in sleighs, but the ice is not hard enough and the expedition returns. * March 22 - Col. R. M. Johnson puts out an order for raising a regiment of mounted volunteers in Kentucky. April - June * April 8 - Colonel James Ball arrives at Fort Meigs with 200 dragoons. * April 27 - War of 1812: Battle of York - United States troops raid, destroy, but do not hold the capital of Ontario, York (present day Toronto). * May 2 - Napoleon wins the Battle of Lützen * May 11- Gregory Blaxland,William Lawson and William Wentworh left on an expedition to cross the Blue Mountains * May 20-May 21 - Napoleon wins the Battle of Bautzen * May 27 - War of 1812: In Canada, United States forces capture Fort George. * June 6 - War of 1812: Battle of Stoney Creek - A British force of 700 under John Vincent defeat an American force three times its size under William Winder and John Chandler. Gregory Blaxland,William Lawson and William Wentworh succeeded in crossing the Blue Mountains and returned home. * June 21 - Peninsular War: Battle of Vitoria — A British, Spanish, and Portuguese force of 78,000 with 96 guns under Wellington defeats a French force of 58,000 with 153 guns under Joseph Bonaparte. dead July - September * July 5 - War of 1812: Three weeks of British raids on Fort Schlosser, Black Rock and Plattsburgh begin. * July 13 - Missionaries Adoniram Judson and his wife Ann Hasseltine Judson arrive in Burma. * August 19 - Gervasio Antonio de Posadas joins Argentina's second triumvirate. * August 23 - Battle of Großbeeren * August 26 - Battle of Katzbach * August 26-August 27 - Napoleon wins the Battle of Dresden * August 29-August 30 - Napoleon's troops defeated at Kulm * September - Robert Southey becomes Poet Laureate of Britain * September 6 - Battle of Dennewitz * September 10 - War of 1812: Oliver Hazard Perry defeats a British fleet in the Battle of Lake Erie October - December * October 5 - War of 1812: William Henry Harrison defeats the British at the Battle of the Thames, native leader Tecumseh was killed in battle * October 14 - After a ceremony in Caracas, Venezuela, the municipality gives Simón Bolívar the title of El Libertador. * October 16-October 19 - Napoleon is defeated at the Battle of Leipzig * October 24-November 5 - Persia and Russia sign the Treaty of Gulistan of 1813 at the end of the first Russo-Persian Wars (1804-1813) by which Persia (Iran) loses all its territories to the north of Aras River to the Russians. * October 25 - War of 1812: Charles de Salaberry defeats an American invasion at the Battle of Chateauguay * November 11 - War of 1812: the Americans are defeated at the Battle of Crysler's Farm * November 21 - An independent government is restored in the Netherlands. * December 29 - War of 1812: British soldiers burn Buffalo Undated * Russian troops reach and take Berlin without a fight after the French garrison evacuated the city. * Mathieu Orfila publishes his groundbreaking Trait des poisons, formalizing the field of toxicology. * George Hamilton-Gordon serves as ambassador extraordinaire in Vienna. * Following the death of his father Wossen Seged, Sahle Selassie arrives at the capital Qundi before his other brothers, and is made Meridazmach of Shewa. * The Philomathean Society of the University of Pennsylvania is founded. It is the oldest continuously-existing literary society in the United States. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815)-Peninsular War/Sixth Coalition * War of 1812 (1812-1815) Births January - June *January 19 - Sir Henry Bessemer, English inventor (d. 1898) *January 21 - John C. Frémont, American soldier and explorer (d. 1890) *January 26 - Juan Pablo Duarte, Founder of the Dominican Republic (d. 1876) *February 11 - Otto Ludwig, German writer (d. 1865) *February 15 - Frederick Holbrook, Vermont governor (d. 1909) *March 18 - Christian Friedrich Hebbel, German poet and playwright (d. 1863) *March 19 - David Livingstone, English missionary and explorer (d. 1873) *March 21 - James Strang, Mormon splinter group leader (d. 1856) *March 27 - Nathaniel Currier, American illustrator (d. 1888) *April 23 - Stephen A. Douglas, U.S. Senator from Illinois and Presidential candidate (d. 1861) *May 5 - Soren Kierkegaard, Danish philosopher (d. 1855) *May 21 - Robert Murray M'Cheyne, Scottish clergyman (d. 1843) *May 22 - Richard Wagner, German composer (d. 1883) *June 24 - Henry Ward Beecher, American clergyman and reformer (d. 1887) July - December *July 19 - Samuel M. Kier, American industrialist (d. 1874) *September 17 - John Sedgwick, Union Army General, American Civil War (d. 1864) *September 24 - Gerardo Barrios, President of El Salvador (d. 1865) *October 10 - Giuseppe Verdi, Italian composer (d. 1901) *October 17 - Georg Büchner, German playwright (d. 1837) *December 19 - Thomas Andrews, Irish chemist (d.1885) *''date unknown'' - John Miley, American Methodist theologian (d. 1895) : See also 1813 births. Deaths January - June *January 6 - Louis Baraguey d'Hilliers, French general (b. 1764) *January 20 - Christoph Martin Wieland, German writer (b. 1733) *February 13 - Samuel Ashe, Governor of North Carolina (b. 1725) *February 26 - Robert Linvingston, American signer of the Declaration of Independence (b. 1746) *April 10 - Joseph Louis Lagrange, Italian mathematician (b. 1746) *April 27 - Zebulon Pike, American general (b. 1779) *April 28 - Mikhail Illarionovich Kutuzov, Russian field marshal (b. 1745) *May 1 - Jean-Baptiste Bessières, French marshal (killed in combat) (b. 1768) *May 23 - Geraud Duroc, French general (mortally wounded in battle) (b. 1772) *June 6 - Alexandre-Théodore Brongniart, French architect (b. 1739) *June 17 - Charles Middleton, English sailor and politician (b. 1726) *June 28 - Gerhard von Scharnhorst, Prussian general (b. 1755) July - December *July 29 - Jean-Andoche Junot, French general (suicide) (b. 1771) *August 11 - Henry James Pye, English poet (b. 1745) *August 15-Abigail Amelia, First born daughter Of John and Abigail Adams (b.1765) *August 23 - Alexander Wilson, Scottish-born ornithologist (b. 1766) *September 2 - Jean Victor Marie Moreau, French general (mortally wounded in battle) (b. 1763) *13 September - Hezqeyas of Ethiopia, deposed Emperor of Ethiopia *October 5 - Tecumseh, Shawnee leader *October 19 - Józef Antoni Poniatowski, Polish prince and Marshal of France (friendly fire) (b. 1763) *November 12 - Jean de Crévecoeur, French-American writer (b. 1735) *December 13 - William Franklin, Son of Benjamin Franklin (b. 1731) *December 24 - Empress Go-Sakuramachi of Japan (b. 1740) *''date unknown'' - Wossen Seged, Meridazmach of Shewa (murdered) (b. 1808) : See also 1813 deaths.